Barney Hunters the Movie: Protect the Creature of Dreams! Miraculous Egg!!!
Barney Hunters the Movie: Protect the Creature of Dreams! Miraculous Egg!!! is the Barney Hunters movie. It premiered in theaters on June 30th, 2017. Plot My name is Hope Fujimori and I'm a girl with a secret! I'm not only the princess of the Lyrick Kingdom but I'm also a Barney Hunter! I protect the world and this time, it'll be a big mission! Barney and I are on their way to Appleton to visit my grandparents. However once arriving on their farm, we discovered a magical egg that lights up that'll hatch once all the colors are gathered. But, a new evil arrives to take the egg so he can use the creature for himself. I won't let that happen! This summer, it'll be a big adventure!!! Summary The movie begins with an explanation on how to use the small flashlight given to the audience, the Crystal Egg light, in which a great miracle will happen later on with help from Barney and the other dinos. After the explanation, a car is driving by fields and fields, it is Hope Fujimori and her family, traveling the almost exact same route her cousins Cody and Abigail Fujimori traveled nearly twenty years ago, to her grandparents' farm in Merryville. Hope is reminded she'll be on the farm with her grandparents alone as her parents are to attend a convention. Hope doesn't mind as it's her first summer with her grandparents since she was younger, and she'll have a great time. The opening theme starts and it shows a montage of the travel ahead as the opening credits start up ("Eternal Explorer ~ for the movie version~"). After the opening theme ends, they finally arrive at the farm and Hope is happily reunited with her grandparents and insists that they get reacquainted. Hope then goes up to her room and unpacks when Barney flies out of the bag, Hope asks if she took Baby Bop and BJ with her, but Barney reminds her that she did but they like to travel by air and will join them in a few days. Shocked by the sight that "the bacon is alive", Hope laughs and explains that they only use the animals for certain things such as milk, eggs, wool and truffle finding, that her grandparents don't believe in slaughtering the meat themselves, usually they go to the grocery store in town and buy the meat from there. Barney asks if he'll have cable while there. Hope explains they do, but there's more to see on a farm than cable and responds "You should know that. Weren't you sent on a mission here once?" and Barney reminds her that Cody was difficult at first but made a good warrior. Hope's grandmother calls her down for her favorite dinner, fried chicken and biscuits, and catches up with her along with her grandfather. That night, a shooting star appears, Hope wishes for a lot of summer vacation things to happen and Barney wishes that he can bump in to that kid again. The shooting star crashes in to the barn that night, a black and white striped egg appears.... The next morning, Hope puts on the overall shorts her grandmother made for her and puts on the farming outfit she made for Barney to help him fit in as she gets ready to go town, but, Hope then is called down to check something out in the barn. Hope goes there and discovers a giant-esque egg in the barn and pokes it with a stick, which it starts from the bottom, red. Hope is at a big shock and Barney explains it could be a dream creature, which have eggs just like that and once all the colors are gathered, it'll hatch in to a dream creature, which can view people's futures, wishes and dreams. Hope takes it out promising to protect it and as soon as she comes out of the barn, a big crash is seen in the field. Hope goes to check it out, another mysterious thing begins to happen as a rock bed begins to crack and hatch. A charming but cunning man, Abra, appears to Hope and Barney asking about the dream creature. Hope asks if she knew what he was going to do with it, he explains that she is a silly girl and will use it for his purposes for it to become a nightmare creature and quickly notices she was lying and attacks her, Hope then is thrown in a cyclone and is thrown down in the field. Hope transforms and fights Abra one on one, she uses her Crystal Star Wand and puts a barrier over the egg, then uses the nursery rhyme style of determination and courage to use Little Bo Peep Forme and transforms the wand in to a crook and uses "Shepherdess' Fury" and wipes him out for now. Hope looks off in to the field and remembers that if her grandparents find out that she's a Barney Hunter she's toast so she uses a special spell to purify the fields back to the way they were before the battle. Hope stays out in the barn that afternoon wondering how someone so strong can be like that, wanting to take the creature of dreams. Barney explains the events that happened 20 years ago on the same exact farm, with the egg hatching in to a dream creature called Twinken. Hope reminds him if it's the same as the stories she heard from Uncle Richard about Cody, Abby and her aunt Marcella. Barney responds yes and explains if the egg falls in to the wrong hands, then a great evil will fall upon Earth, and the dream creature will become dark. Hope is about to ask another question when she hears a familiar version to "Frere Jacques" playing next door, revealing to be a girl her age, Soleil, is seen and heard singing it. Soleil has revealed that she is entering the Apple Festival singing contest, and Hope lets her know that she'll be out there cheering her on at the festival. Before the two can get to know one another, the egg receives another color, orange, Soleil asks about what's with her egg and Hope, sheepishly explains about what's happening, and asks Soleil if she's able to keep it a secret, Soleil agrees to keep it a secret and Hope remembers she had to run an errand in town. After that happens, Baby Bop appears on screen flying in to the camera asking if the audience has seen her blankey and if they've seen it to wave their lights. In town, Hope takes the egg with her just in case the egg hatches quickly, when she trips and falls and loses the egg, but it's caught by a familiar figure that grew up, Cody Newton-Fujimori. Barney is delighted to see him and Hope is even more delighted to find out her favorite cousin is in town and is even more excited to find out that Abby is with him as well. Cody quickly figures out that Hope is a Barney Hunter and sarcastically remarks "You didn't have to go far to hunt him down." Barney scoffs in a way. Hope explains the events that happened in that time in short form. Marcella appears opening up the festival with a cover of "Sparkling Declaration". After the song, Marcella meets with Hope realizing that Hope is her niece and squeezes her promising to become a great idol. Hope then tells her she's not going to become an idol anytime soon but then, Marcella sees Barney and hugs him tighter than before. Hope finishes her errand and goes to meet her grandmother at her truck when time freezes and the egg, Hope, Barney, Cody, Abby and Marcella are the only ones not frozen by the time freeze. Abra's minions appear and Hope begins to fight them off handing the egg to Cody. Hope uses her magic on them which doesn't work but Hope realizes what can work, music! With that she sings a old lullaby, "Legend of Mermaid", a song her aunt Lucy used to sing to her when she was very young and Marcella joins in with her therefore defeating the little minions. The egg gets stronger and gets a green ring added. Hope catches the egg and then promises to look after it even more. Meanwhile, Abra plots to grab the egg when Hope is less vulurnable at the festival, and plots to grab it when she's not on her guard. The next day, Hope glances at the egg wondering if the egg will receive the final two color rings so it can hatch. Hope and Barney then decide to go see Soleil and give her fresh eggs. Hope, feeling doubtful, tells Soleil about the other ring, when Soleil tells her that she can ("You Can"). Hope reassures and pumps herself up and gets ready for that night's festival. Hope goes back to the farm in happiness. That afternoon before the festival, after running yet another errand for her grandparents this time at Mrs. Goldfinch's and for aunt Marcella but becomes lost in the woods with Barney and is a little scared. Hope then remembers the song that her grandmother taught her if she ever got lost. ("Let's Sing All the Way Home'). Baby Bop finds her blankey in the woods with help from the audience's lights and BJ tells them that if they're going to go to the festival soon. Hope changes in to her best casual outfit and sets out to the festival, however once again time freezes upon arrival, Abra makes his appearance. Hope transforms, ready to fight Abra. But Abra reveals that he has already gained the power of nightmares from the egg and uses these powers on Hope who collapses. Waking up she finds her old self being made fun of by her classmates. Hope remembers this was in sixth grade when everyone made fun of her for liking Barney and nearly harmed herself for it. Hope goes up to her old self and hugs her and tells her that it's okay to like something that isn't for her age as long as she likes it, then she is happy. Hope releases herself out of her prison and begins fighting Abra once again this time sealing him in a Crystal Star cage in which he escapes. Barney, Baby Bop and BJ advise her to use Princess Form and Hope transforms to become a princess but Golden Healing Princess doesn't work knocking her out. Hope is now weak, but still strong enough to protect the egg, which lights up in a yellow ring and flows a warm light. Hope uses this opportunity to reach the everyone at the festival, to use the falling lights to create a miracle. Hope then turns to the audience and then tells them to use their lights to give Hope strength. All light is gathered, And Hope appears as a new born Barney Hunter, Imagine Dream Wish Form and uses her new powers to bring Abra to his last stance. Abra is purified and Hope flies back to the farm, And is confronted by her grandparents, Hope then tells them "It's a long story you two I'll tell you later." The final ring appears and Hope tells them she needs to put the egg exactly where she found it so it can hatch. The egg hatches and reveals the dream creature, Twinken, and Hope's dreams are revealed as well as her future. Hope returns to the festival just in time to see Soleil perform. Twinken flies up in to the skies and creates a spectacular sparkle. Days go by after the events of what happened and it's time for Hope to go back to Summersfield. Soleil promises when she becomes famous she'll definitely come and see her. Hope agrees that she's welcome anytime. As the end credits begin, Hope waves good bye to her grandparents and Soleil, as "You Can Do Anything" begins. As a bonus, Hope comes out on the stage and thanks everyone for seeing the movie and helping her out, Baby Bop loses her blankey but then Soleil appears saying she found a yellow handkerchief Baby Bop takes it back in delight. Hope then lets the viewers know that the light is a special gift, and that even in their hearts they'll always be able to cheer on the people they love. Hope then thanks everyone again and tells the audience goodbye as the movie ends. Music The opening theme of the Movie is a remixed version of Eternal Explorer sung by Mia Regina and Hope Fujimori (CV: Nami Miyahara) as Barney Regina, the movie's theme song is "You Can do Anything", a remix of the original song sung by Inori Minase and Nami Miyahara from Rainbow Star, and was used as the anime's ending theme from episode 36 to 43. The soundtrack, featuring songs from the movie and new remixes inspired by Barney's Great Adventure, was released on June 7th, three weeks before the movie came out. Gallery 1518575542079.jpg Category:Barney Hunters